mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Underground Times Issue 3
The Underground Times News from the streets Issue 3 6th January 2013 Owner: Mr J Vodka Editor-in-chief: Position Open EDITORIAL Happy new year from everyone one at The Underground Times. We have got the printers up and rolling again with a truckload of stories to get out to everyone. We will be making sure that the paper is run weekly as the office is back into full swing. We have heard a few rumours so far this year of well known crime figures close to ranks of Godfather and Don. We will be following this closely as the men and women working hard for these positions should be congratulated when the time is right. Las Vegas may see a made man in a week or so and also on the grape vine a few people will be stepping up to the line to take over some empty cities where no crime figures have been seen for some time. Well once again, we hope that you had a great NYE and we can’t wait to see what this year has planned for us. Please remember if you would like to share a story we are open to everyone, so be sure to get in touch. If you have any questions, or would like something published please direct it to Mr J Vodka. Enjoy your read. The Citizens vs high ranking crime figures Police report 101 Writer Chilli Con Carne I had heard rumours of two well known crime figures running a rampage on unaffiliated citizens over our great country, I just had to find out the truth for myself. Director Niguel Ricci a close acutance had set up a special task force monitoring the two over a few months, what they uncovered in the report to the mayor was astonishing. The two men were named in the report as Harvey-Madson well known crime figure from Chicago and MrJVodka also a well known crime figure from Chicago at the time. I was very lucky to receive a report from the director of some of the victims that had been violated by these two men. Also I was able to buy myself a interview with them both, but through the interviews I did feel my life was going to end once I found out the whole truth. Luckily I am here today to let you readers know the real story. As followed is a detailed report of the known citizens at the time of monitoring by the task force. Rumours have it these men have taken plenty of citizens for everything, but at this time the task force was not in full swing due to tax cut backs imposed by President Carcass. Report 101 task force Madson / Vodka shut down. Private and confidential Mayors office; Chief Francisco Kiely #957457 Chief of Operation Captain Ishmael Mcconnell #957221 Lead Investigator Harvey-Madson crime figure from Chicago extorted following; You cleaned out Parker and found 91 guns, 931 bullets and $3,323 in cash. MrJVodka crime figure Chicago extorted following; You cleaned out Birday and found 30 guns, 69 bullets and $6,065,100 in cash. You cleaned out MrLithium and found 10 guns, 222 bullets and $266,109 in cash. You cleaned out Harrow and found 4 guns, 65 bullets and $2,364,781 in cash. This information was straight from the front line and even the men’s mouth. Here is the interview conducted with Harvey and Vodka in a secret location. Chilli: Thank you Harvey and Jay for taking the time to speak with me. Harvey: Your welcome, I do like to have a chat now and then. Jay: Well I guess you’re welcome as long as I’m given my case of fine French vodka at the end of this I’m a happy chap. Chilli: Well, you both know why I have asked to speak with you here today. We have heard rumours and now the police released a report to the mayor’s office. How do you both feel about this? Harvey: I guess it shows, I was the man of the hour! If that is what needed to be done, well life be it eh. Jay: A wise man once told me Fuck you, Pay me. I’m just living the dream. Chilli: You both seem not to really care about this matter. You know the police now have this on paper and may impose prison time and not only that countless of angry mofo’s knowing the truth now. Are you scared of hits that may come on your lives now? Jay: I tell you what Chilli, let em come I got plenty of bullets and my gun doesn’t miss. I have countless friends who have my back along with Harvey’s back. I’m here for a good time so fuck it, why not enjoy it while I can. Harvey: AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA, Chilli my man you’re a funny one. I am on the same boat as Jay, I am always going to have enemies regardless and now even more and I guess some more as I took New York now. Chilli: Interesting comments you both have, I’m glad I have not ran into you both on a wrong day. May I ask what did you do with the stolen goods? Harvey New York? Harvey: That is for me to know and my close friends. Jay: What can I say; I’m like Robin Hood I just gave back to the people who needed them for those pesky feds. Chilli: I do have to say, your score Harvey is quite amazing and I guess that would have hurt a few poor souls. Jay by the looks of things you have done this before. Harvey: I guess you could say that. I think we are done here, I have no time to have my ass powdered I guess the report by the police got me to voice the truth today. Chilli, catch. Jay: Looks like that’s it Mr Chilli man. At this time the men stood up shook hands and parted while I felt their eyes burning into myself. I have also heard other rumours that these men have stripped Citizens of bodyguards along with other known crime figures in a circle syndicate. I will be speaking with the local priest to gather more information to shed a light on this matter. My message to the citizens out there in our lands is be careful as these men are very dangerous and target unaffiliated persons for a score. Frank Marino: What really happened in New York Writer Florian Underwood We recently caught up with Frank Marino to get his take on the New York massacre, which claimed the life of his leader Peter Whitman and several of the ranked family members. Frank, who was unharmed in the attack and who now works as a Boss of Chicago outfit – The Cult, is the man who seems to be at the centre of a sensationalist scandal whipped up by the Mafia Times in their latest Christmas Edition. So Frank, the recent article in the Mafia Times ran with quite a colourful story that pointed some pretty stern fingers in your direction. I’m sure everyone now wants to hear your side of events. Let’s start with ‘Frank was always the guy at the back, always the guy looking on at what Peter was achieving’, that’s quite a cutting statement; what do you have to say about it? “They’re obviously going to try and make me out to look envious, it’s easier to try and make people swallow the bullshit that followed if they can portray me as the jealous bad guy. In reality, nothing could be further from the truth. Peter and I worked together to turn that family around. When I first joined it was a bit of a shambles to be honest. Peter himself was trying hard to make it a success, but most of the members were lazy and spent a lot of their time asleep. Don’t get me wrong, there were some promising guys in the HQ who put a lot of effort in, but the inactive members far out-numbered the active. Anyway, I got my head down and I worked my fucking balls off to try and make things happen there. Within a couple of weeks I’d made it to the rank of Wise Guy, and a little less than a week after that I became the crew’s first Made Man. Peter was still just a Capo at this stage. As a Made Man, how am I going to be envious of that? My boss can’t rank me any further than I already am, because he’s stuck at Capo. Still, I stuck with him, earning and donating. I was an active businessman, and an active crook. I honed my skills in both departments with every opportunity. Peter and I pooled our knowledge and experience, and eventually, through a lot of hard work on both our parts, he eventually gained the rank of Boss. Shortly after this he then promoted me to Capo. The article would have people believe that I sat back and watched through green eyes as Peter tore ahead, but in reality you can see it was nothing like that, we had an excellent mutually beneficial business relationship.” Ok, but what about the claims of an inside man, who was quoted as saying ‘I know for a fact that Frank Marino was in talks with Chicago about how Peter was doing business’? Did you plot Peter’s downfall? “This is such horse shit, no, of course not. As far as I knew Chicago had no interest in Peter’s business affairs. If they did then they didn’t go through me. It just goes to show how ridiculous that article was, because as we all know the hit was carried out by Miami. The tension between Miami and New York had been building ever since the previous shitty edition of the Mafia Times was published. It contained a couple of articles which basically tried to incite a war between the two otherwise friendly neighbouring cities. Several furious Miami mobsters went to the streets to vent their rage about it, it was all very public. Where on earth Chicago came into this I don’t know… Someone was cooking up these stories, and nobody really believed that a reporter from the newspaper would get that level of information, unassisted. The thing was, it was half truths; like, based on things that actually happened, but blown up out of all proportion or twisted around completely. We’ve seen it time and time again from the Mafia Times, they just print whatever sounds best regardless of whether it’s true or not, but this was different. What eventually emerged wasn’t the news, it was carefully worded propaganda; designed with the aim of provoking Miami. With emotions at boiling point, several Miami members tested Whitman’s resolve when they were allegedly caught flouting rules within New York. The turning point however was when an unhinged New York mobster allegedly caught a Miami Gangster pickpocketing a citizen on the streets of Brooklyn. A fairly innocent crime, but he took matters into his own hands, and without any authorisation, blew the Miami guy’s head clean off. Peter Whitman then chose to lock down the city, and of course, the rest is history. I mean, after that, what exactly was there to tell about Peter’s business that hadn’t already broadcast to the world from the middle of the street?” According to the Mafia Times, Peter's downfall was solely your doing. In fact, and I quote, you ‘signed Pete’s life away and went on a vacation while business was carried out under Chicago’s orders’. “Of course I didn’t sign his life away, and besides it was Miami, not Chicago. You only had to read Peter’s funeral comments to work that out. How exactly would I even have done that anyway? Do they think Miami asked for my permission or something? Do they think that I requested the hit? That I needed to give Miami any more reason to attack than they already had? As I’ve said before, if I wanted Peter Whitman dead, I would have shot the man with my own gun. Obviously I didn’t take a vacation; the article makes it sound like I took off for a fortnight! I was gone for one night; in fact it wasn't even 24 hours. From 6pm one evening, till 11am the following morning - this was my ‘vacation’. I get a call in my hotel room the next day, and when I check the obituaries in the morning paper, I realised Peter was dead. That's the first I knew of it. The Race for Vegas Writer Rosco_Jr The race of Las Vegas continues as the city has seen the deadliest few weeks in some time. Detroit mob boss James McElroy announced only weeks ago the competition for Vegas. This competition brought thugs and hoodlums out from alley ways to try and make a claim to the city. As Vegas authorities continue to struggle to get control of the bloodshed the potential leaders of the cities underworld are attempting the same. Word has spread of the competition which brought small time crims from other cities only a train ride away to try to claim the city as theirs to control. This has in turn sent shockwaves through the larger outfits within the underworld as thugs hoodlums and now street boss's are seeking refuge in the other cities to avoid the never ending gun battles that are currently plaguing the city and hopefully stay alive the longest to claim the city. These events caused high ranking Chicago member Machine Gun Kelly or better known as Kelly to come to the streets and reinforce the fact that Chicago is a no go zone for these small time outfits and open only to its citizens and Made members. Shortly after this announcement Detroit and more recently LA has enforced this rule. James McElroy spoke stern words in his street announcement promising lethal measures will be taken if you are found inside his city. The announcement saw the two front runners for Las Vegas Swan crew leader of the warriors and MrScotsman the who is tipped to take the title attend and only be feet away from each other. A few other potentials attended this event however shortly after it was finished another gun battle broke out killing several Street Boss's and hoodlums. Most feel it has a long way to go before the godfather makes his decision on who will become a made family and is fit for the job. The rest of the mafia community watch on as small timers gun each other down. Although the three big cities have all agreed not to assist any person in their quest for Las Vegas it is not uncommon to see any of these members attending funerals as they have been sons and daughters of deceased associates of the family. Everyone in the underworld patiently waits for an outcome on the Vegas journey.